1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to metal clad switchgear and more particularly to metal clad switchgear cable access and ventilation compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the design of metal clad switchgear considerable attention must be given to the problems of ventilation and access to the cable compartment. Heating of the primary contacts due to large currents can affect the operating characteristics of the switchgear if uncontrolled. This is especially true for the new modular designs employing back-to-back, side-to-side, and top and bottom arrangements where the accumulative effect of the heating can reduce reliability. The heating that results from the large current carrying capabilities of these units must therefore be controlled to increase their safety and reliability. Force cooling of the contacts is an undesirable alternative in that it requires utilizing additional space and energy.